The Blood Bath
by Bolmung LK
Summary: Saya is starting her life over in a new town, far away from Fumito and his plans for her. She runs into a man that seems to know her from her past, but she can't remember him. First chapter is just a preview, so it's short. Will be longer if continued!


_**Bolmung LK: Pickle Barrel Cumquat! Chimmey Cherry Changa, or Cherry-Changa? I'm going to write this as I go, this has NO plotline what so ever. Let's see what happens shall we?**_

_**Soo….a title…uhh….**_

_**The Blood Bath**_

_Ch. 1 – Don't know if this will be a one-shot, or have multiples chapters. So let's go with post-series, AKA after the manga/anime ended._

With tear, sweat and blood stained cheeks Saya ran through the dense woodlands. She had no intentions of staying in the empty city soaked in her 'friends'' blood. Her next destination was a mystery to even herself. All she knew was that there was a highly populated town just a few miles ahead and she could get a fresh start there. She knew Fumito's cameras were still operational and he could easily still be tracking her movements.

Once she reached the edge of the one-horse town she's been locked in for months she came to the aggravating realization that there was a fifty foot barbwire fence around the entire perimeter. She didn't have her sword anymore so she couldn't just hack through it. She walked along-side the fence for a few feet until she found a rusty pipe from a broken water line. She grabbed it and began whacking away at the fence like a kid with a foam sword attacking a dog. She became frustrated and rather angry at the fact that an inanimate object was what was stopping her from her escape.

Just as she was about to turn around to find another potential weapon she heard something unusual from the other side of the fence. It was music, but not just any music; a _cello_…..

She was initially alarmed by this rare sound coming from a desolate location. This indeed was an odd, if not down-right strange, place to be hearing someone play such an instrument. Her eyes transfixed on the gaps between the wires of the fence to see a black and brown figure. She wanted to call out to the stranger, but something inside her began to twist and turn. This would normally be when the 'light of the sword' would flash through her mind, but instead it was roses.

Blue roses. She closed her eyes and allowed this very out of place vision to take hold of her; to warp her mind's eye.

_She rounded the corner, then she ran up a flight of stairs and down a long, stone corridor. She glanced down at the key in her hands. Out of her peripheral vision she could see that she was wearing a very posh and pink ballroom gown. As she looked straight ahead all that was before her was the stony walls lined with red and blue roses. Even the floor was shrouded with these other-worldly blue roses. The only realistic and believable part about this vision was the clopping of her heels on the hard floor. _

_Within her view was now a bared door. This door was covered by vines, more roses and rusted bars to keep its captor in place. As she drew near to the door her hand reached for the handle. Just as her soft finger tips made contact with the cold, steel handle the cello stopped._

"No!" she shouted hysterically as she grabbed the sides of her head. She gripped at her hair and fell to her knees.She forced herself out of her wild trance as she clutched her head in misery.

"Saya." Said a masculine, but gentle, voice from the other side of the fence. Her head snapped up and she tried to peek through the fence again.

"Who's there?" she inquired with a shaky voice.

The man on the other side gave no response, but he did move closer. He set down his large cello case and opened it. She crawled a few feet away from the fence thinking that he was about to attack. Instead of attacking he pulled out a rather odd shaped katana. She stood up and turned to run away. She had no weapon or intention of fighting an aged one without protection.

"Saya, wait." He spoke calmly, but his voice held the slightest twinge of pleading that she just barely picked up on. She halted and turned back around, but didn't let her guard down.

"Who are you? What do you want?" she asked roughly as she prepared herself just in case.

"Remember yourself." He said stoically as he threw the katana straight up into the air.

The sword went sky rocketing up over the fifty foot fence and then down to the ground on Saya's side where she caught it by the hilt. She inspected it then unsheathed it. The base of the blade was bent and the length of the blade had slits in it. She had never seen a sword like this one before and it was indeed an unusual shape for a sword. She sheathed it again then looked up to speak to him.

"Wh-" she froze. He was gone.

She took a deep breath and pulled the sword back out. She was expecting to have to hack her way through the fence, but much to her surprise the new sword sliced throw the dense fence like fire through wax paper. She took a step into the outside world; finally, she was free from Fumito.

_**Bolmung LK: Well…I guess I'll have to continue, but I'd like to know if anyone thinks if this will make a good story or not. I think any "Blood" fan knows who that guy was! Review and tell me if you'd like to see more. I realize this was incredibly short, but only because I didn't have any sort of planning. Well I've got a plan for it now and if I continue the chapters will be much, MUCH longer.**_


End file.
